Sonic Boom: El cuidado de un bebé
by takedigi
Summary: Un nuevo día, una nueva aventura. Sonic y sus amigos vivirán una aventura llena de emoción, amistad y ¿pañales? El nuevo invento de Tails provocará un incidente que Eggman no dejará escapar. ¿Pero cual será la mayor amenaza? ¿Eggman, o Sonic? Descúbrelo en esta historia llena de amistad y fraternidad. Ambientado en el mundo de la serie Sonic Boom.


**Hola a todos. Este es un fanfic ambientado en el mundo de la serie Sonic Boom. Un aviso. Esta historia tiene información de muchos episodios. Puedo asegurar que tiene Spoilers hasta el episodio 41. Por lo que estáis avisados para los que estén viendo la serie por primera vez. Espero que os guste.**

 **Sonic Boom y sus personajes no me pertenece. Pertenecen a BigRedbutton y a SEGA.**

* * *

Era un día soleado en Bygone Island, y estaba a punto de suceder algo sorprendente. Si. Algo distinto a la rutina diaria de los ataques de Eggman con robots que al final son destruidos en menos de 20 minutos. El comienzo de este día sorprendente será… en la casa de Tails.

Dentro del taller del zorro de dos colas, Tails estaba terminando un invento con apariencia de pistola laser. Pero no se trataba de un invento para luchar. Se trataba de la causa de este día tan escandaloso.

-Por fin. Después de tres días y tres noches, al fin lo he terminado.- dijo Tails emocionado.

Al mismo tiempo, cierto erizo azul estaba corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, con destino a la casa de su mejor amigo. Se trataba de Sonic. Al llegar a la entrada de casa, se detuvo.

-Son las 10 de la mañana, por lo tanto Tails estará en el taller. Que predecible eres Tails.- dijo Sonic, antes de dirigirse al taller.

-Son las 10 de la mañana, por lo tanto Sonic llegará a la entrada, y supondrá que estoy en el taller. Que predecible eres Sonic.- dijo Tails, que giró para ver en la puerta a su amigo aparecer en un zigzag.

-Hola, Tails. ¿Te vienes a comer unos Chili dogs?- preguntó Sonic.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que probar mi último invento.- dijo Tails, mientras cogía su nuevo invento.

-¿Ah Sí? ¿Y de que es esta vez? ¿Dispara hielo? ¿Puños? ¿Martillos? ¿Bumeranes? No me digas. ¡Dispara Chili Dogs!-

-No. No. No. No. Y No.- contestó Tails.

-Pues dime ya lo que es, porque ya he usado todo el cerebro de la mañana- dijo Sonic esperando ya la respuesta.

-Es una pistola que dispara rayos que rejuvenecen las comidas. Lo llamo ¡El Rejuve-Food!- dijo Tails mostrando su invento con un rayo de luz atrás suya que iluminaba el taller.

-Siii. Ahora muéstrame un ejemplo para comprenderlo.- dijo Sonic que apagaba la luz detrás de su amigo por el control remoto de Tails.

-Muy simple. Observa esta manzana que está prácticamente podrida.- dijo Tails señalando a una manzana muy podrida.

-Buah. Tails. ¿Has recibido uno de los objetos aleja-maldiciones de Sticks?- preguntó Sonic que miraba la manzana sintiendo nauseas.

-Tú observa.- dijo Tails.

Al instante, disparó con su Rejuve-Food a la manzana podrida. Unos segundos después, se vio una manzana que el solo verla, te entraba el deseo de comerla.

-¡Es un éxito! Absolutamente un éxito. Y no se ha destruido al disparar.- gritaba de alegría Tails.

-Guau Tails. Esta vez te has superado. No más comida caducada.- alabó Sonic, mientras cogía con disimulo la manzana para comérsela.

-Cierto. Oh. Y le he puesto un botón que si lo activas y dispara a algo que he disparado, volvería a su estado original.- dijo Tails que puso su invento a la mesa.

-Eso es bueno. No sea que pase algo similar con tu invento convertidor-erizos.- dijo Sonic, recordando lo raro que fue a Tails convertido un erizo.

-Siii. No fue uno de mis mejores días. Tardé un día para inventar un neutralizador de aquel invento. ¡UN DIA!- dijo Tails pensando que inventar un invento similar a otro en un día, era igual a un año.

-Un erizo amarillo. Eso sí que fue digno de recordar.- dijo Sonic mientras lanzó el corazón de manzana.

Pero en vez de ir a la papelera, cayó justamente al botón de disparo automático del Rejuve-Food. Por ser la primera vez, empezó a sacudirse un montón.

-Eeh. Tails. Tu inventó está….-

-Oh No. Corre Sonic. Si se dispara sin objetivo, la energía sería tal…-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, la pistola lanzó un laser que revotó con un espejo, que se volvió cristal de arena, y se dirigió a uno de los que estaba en el taller. Justo cuando alguien recibió el laser, se iluminó por completo el taller, con una fuerza sorprendente, dejando al misterio lo que sucedió.

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde el incidente desconocido para todos. Y al ver que Sonic y Tails no fueron a la aldea como es habitual, sus amigos, liderados por Amy, se dirigieron a casa de Tails, para ver si había pasado algo.

-A lo mejor simplemente Sonic no consigue sacar a Tails del taller.- sugirió Amy.

-A lo mejor han ido a comer a casa de Tails después de salir del taller.- sugirió Knuckles.

-A lo mejor miembros del gobierno los secuestraron por los inventos de Tails. No pueden controlar las ideas de su cerebro, y quieren controlarlo para evitar una revolución energética.- sugirió Sticks.

Sus compañeros la miraron al escuchar su sugerencia, con unas caras que decían claramente que su sugerencia era descabellada.

-¿Qué? No es la primera vez que lo hacen. Lo sé.- dijo Sticks.

-¿Y cómo es que tú lo sabes?- preguntó escéptica Amy.

-Bueno. Digamos que hay cosas que es mejor no saber de uno.- respondió Sticks.

-Oh no. Ahora solo deseo saber por qué lo sabe.- dijo Knuckles

Después de varios minutos en la que Knuckles le suplicaba a Sticks que le contara lo que sabía, llegaron al fin a la casa de Tails. Se dirigieron hacia el taller y vieron la puerta abierta. Algo que Tails nunca hace. Dejarse abierta la puerta si no está allí.

-¿Veis? Os dije que debían estar en el taller. Sonic simplemente estará intentando arrastrar a Tails fuera.- dijo Amy.

-Pues ¿a que estamos esperando? Entremos y ayudemos a Sonic a arrastrar a Tails.- dijo Knuckles emocionado de arrastrar a un amigo.

-No sé. Creo que algo pasa. No diré agentes del gobierno. Pero puede haber ocurrido algo con ¡ALIENÍGENAS!- dijo Sticks cayendo a su rutina habitual para todos.

Entraron al taller y a parte de ver las cosas algo desordenadas, no vieron a sus amigos a primera vista. Se movieron despacio, intentando localizar a Sonic y a Tails, cuando escucharon un sonido extraño.

-¿Habéis oído eso?- preguntó Amy algo asustado.

-¿Oír? ¿Es que algo suena en este lugar?- dijo Knuckles asustándose por momentos.

-Os dije que debían ser alienígenas. Son silenciosos e imposibles de detectar.- dijo Sticks en modo defensa con su búmeran.

-No preguntaré como es que sabes eso si son "imposibles de detectar".- dijo Amy con el tono molesto.

-gu gu gu-

-¿habéis oído eso? ¡ES UN ALIENÍGENA!- susurró en tono alto Sticks.

-Pre-prepárate alienígena. Porque vas a saborear los puños de Knuckles. Ah no. No te comas mis puños.- dijo Knuckles que llegó a asustarse.

-Shhhhh. Callaos. Intento escuchar.- susurró Amy.

-ka ka ka ka-

Amy se acercó a donde iba al sonido, junto con Knuckles con sus puños preparados, y Sticks con una red "atrapa aliens" personal. Cuando se acercaron a donde provenían los sonidos, llegaron a un rincón, donde vieron algo increíble.

En el rincón, estaba Sonic estirado, con la cabeza hacia la pared. Parecía estar durmiendo o inconsciente. Pero lo que llamó la atención a todos, era un bebé que estaba encima de la barriga de Sonic, jugando moviendo las manos. Era un zorro, piel amarilla con partes de color blanco. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar. Y lo más llamativo de él era ¡que tenía Dos Colas!

-N-no me digas que es…- susurró Amy sorprendida.

-Oooh. Pero si es un bebé. Mira que mono~.- dijo Knuckles ajeno a lo que pensaba Amy.

-Guau. Nunca he visto un bebé zorro. Y menos uno con dos colas, como Tails.- dijo Sticks, inconsciente también de las ideas de Amy.

-Chicos. ¿Es que no lo veis? Obviamente sabemos quién es.- dijo Amy temiendo por el cerebro de sus amigos

-Está claro, Amy. No somos tontos. Es un familiar de Tails.- dijo Knuckles mientras cogía al bebé.

-Vaya. Debió decirnos que vendría un familiar a la isla. Eso es muy irresponsable.- dijo Sticks.

-Ese bebé no es un familiar de Tails ¡Él es Tails!- dijo Amy perdiendo la paciencia por sus amigos.

-...-

-gu gu gu gu- dijo el bebé Tails sonriente.

-¿Co-cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? Ayer Tails era un chaval más grande que este.- dijo Knuckles mientras sujetaba al bebé que era su amigo.

-Seguro que algún alienígena lo ha convertido en bebé para evitar que aumente su cerebro. Y ha noqueado a Sonic por ser testigo imprevisto.- empezó a imaginar Sticks.

-También puede ser que Tails creó un invento rejuvenecedor, algo falló, ya sea por Tails o por Sonic, lo cual resultó en Tails que se volvió un bebé, y Sonic que se desmayó por el golpe en la pared a causa del empuje de energía.- dijo Amy.

Knuckles y Sticks miraron sorprendidos a la eriza rosa, mientras que el bebé ponía sus manos en la nariz del equidna.

-¿Qué? Cuando conoces mucho tiempo a Sonic y Tails, esto ya ni te sorprende.- dijo Amy justificando las miradas de sus amigos.

Justo después de que Amy hablara, vieron como el bebé zorro apuntaba con sus manos hacia Amy. Por lo visto quería que ella lo cogiera en sus brazos.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado. Los bebes son muy sensibles a las cosas que asustan.- dijo Sticks.

-Sí. No hay nada como la cara de Amy enfadada para asustar.- dijo Knuckles sin pensar.

-… Cuando esto termine ya arreglaremos cuentas. Ven aquí pequeñito bonito.- dijo Amy.

Al instante, con suavidad, Amy recibió de su amigo al bebé Tails que no paraba de intentar agarrar a la eriza rosa. En cuanto lo cogió, con cuidado, lo puso en una posición maternal y tranquila.

-Aaah. Que mono. Me alegra haber hecho aquel seminario para cuidar bebes.- dijo Amy quien movía con suavidad al bebé que se divertía.

-¿Cuántos seminarios vas y haces, Amy?- preguntó el equidna al recordar la reciente cantidad de seminarios.

-Los que puedan servir para el futuro. Como en este caso.- respondió Amy.

-El problema es que no sabemos cómo devolver a Tails a la normalidad, y que no sea un bebe que caga y llora.- dijo Sticks

-Hmm. Si Tails ha creado un invento para cambiar algo, tendrá un botón de regreso a su forma original. Después de lo del convertidor-erizos.- dijo Amy sosteniendo al bebé feliz, mientras sentía un escalofrío.

-Je. Fue muy gracioso ver a Tails como un erizo amarillo. Aunque se volvió extraño cuando actuó como Sonic.- dijo Knuckles recordando aquel día.

-Bueno. Es dulce todo esto. El bebé y los recuerdos. Pero debemos hacer algo con el "Tails bebe" y despertar a Sonic.- recordó Sticks a sus amigos.

-¡NOOOO!- dijeron Amy y Knuckles a la vez, tirando al suelo a su amiga del susto, mientras que el bebé reía de la escena

-No podemos dejar que Sonic vea Tails en este estado, Sticks.- dijo Knuckles aterrado.

-¿Por qué? Bueno. Claro. Estará asustado.- dijo Sticks algo sorprendida.

-Tú sabes que Sonic y Tails son hermanos desde que se conocieron ¿verdad?- le preguntó Amy a su amiga tejón.

-Sí. Me lo dijisteis al poco de formar el equipo y de patrocinar la isla con aquel "BOOM".- dijo Sticks aún extrañada de aquella campaña del exterior.

-Digamos que Sonic, cuando Tails era más pequeño, era… ¿Cómo decirlo de forma suave?- dijo Amy.

-Un plasta total. Con esa cara emocionada por lo que hacía Tails en todo momento.- dijo Knuckles al recordarlo.

-No será para tanto ¿no?- dijo Sticks extrañada por lo que decían sus amigos.

-¿Tú sabes de esos hermanos mayores que les encantan todo lo que hacen sus hermanos cuando son pequeños y monos y se pegan más a ellos que sus sombras?- preguntó de forma retórica Amy.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _En el desayuno._

-Mira Tails~. Aquí viene el trenecito con la comida. Chu Chu. Venga. Abre esa boquita tierna y deja paso al tren de la alimentación. Chu Chu.- decía Sonic con un tono demasiado dulce con una cara muy infantil, mientras movía la cuchara de comida.

Al otro lado de la mesa, estaba Tails, mirando molesto a su hermano, con la cuchara jugando a los trenes. Lo que más le molestaba era en el sitio donde lo puso. En una silla, de bebés.

 _En el taller._

-Oh Tails~. Está construyendo su primer invento en su nuevo hogar. Oooh. Pero si es un buscador de robots malvado. ¿Quién es el más inteligente de la casa? Tuuu. ¿Quién es el más brillante de la casa? Tuuu.- decía Sonic con una cámara fotografiando la escena de Tails en el taller.

En cambio Tails, miraba molesto a su hermano que le hacía fotos por todos los ángulos, que con cuidado preparaba un invento "lanza-erizos" mientras contaba hasta diez.

 _En el comedor._

-Vaya ¿estás viendo un documental de tecnología? Que dulce~. Pero lo mejor a esta hora es ver el canal infantil. Mira. Están con las palabras. Deletreemos juntos. L-I-B-R-O.- decía Sonic lleno de emoción por el canal infantil para que se divirtiera su hermanito con él.

Pero Tails estaba fastidiado al perderse el documental de las tecnologías del próximo año, por un programa "super" infantil donde se contaba y se deletreaba. Más aún su hermano se ponía a lado de él e intentaba que dijeran ambos en voz alta la palabra juntos.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Uuh. Fue una experiencia extraña el ver todo eso.- dijo Knuckles al recordar aquellos momentos super cursis.

-Yaaa. ¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que recordáis esos momentos si no estabais presentes?- dijo Sticks.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones lógicas. Debemos prepararnos. Yo iré a por el invento. Sticks, cuida a bebe Tails. Knuckles, impide que Sonic se despierte.- ordenó Amy que daba con cuidado a Sticks el bebé zorrito.

-¿Y por qué no vamos nosotros a buscar el invento? Con tu mazo es más que suficiente.- dijo Sticks molesta por tener un bebe en sus brazos que podía ser controlado por el gobierno.

-Sticks. Tú destruirías el invento por creer que te afectará a tu cerebro. Knuckles. Tus ganas de golpear algo te harán golpear y cargarte el invento.- respondió Amy.

-…Ok. Acepto ese argumento.- dijo Knuckles, que no comprendió desde "por creer que".

-Bien. Equipo, debemos solucionar esto rápido.- dijo Amy empezando a buscar el invento.

-Sí. Antes de que alguien con intenciones malignas nos escuche y descubra que Tails es un bebé y que si Sonic lo descubre, solo deseará estar con él sin ganas de atacar a un ejército de robots, permitiendo al líder de esos robots la victoria.- dijo Knuckles.

-¿En serio? ¿Usas tu cerebro para esa lógica teoría y la gritas a los CUATRO VIENTOS?- gritó molesta Amy.

Todos seguían discutiendo, mientras el bebé Tails se divertía de la escena, y Sonic aún estaba inconsciente, que no se percataron de un dron espía volador que grababa toda la conversación y que tenía el símbolo de una cara sonriente con un super mostacho.

* * *

 **Base de Eggman.**

-Vaya. Con que Tails ahora es un bebé y Sonic solo le prestará atención a él si lo descubre.- dijo Eggman emocionado por lo que veía y escuchaba en la gigantesca pantalla.

-Es increíble que aún le quedara robots espías. Este mes le han destrozado un montón.- señaló Orbot.

-Son de segunda mano. Los saqué del desván.- dijo Eggman.

-Oh. ¿Y tiene aceite de segunda? Necesito tomar algo.- dijo Cubot.

-Al menos esta vez no es tan extraño como el convertidor-erizos.- dijo Orbot al recordar aquel día extraño.

-Uuh. No me lo recuerdes. Un erizo amarillo y con la personalidad de Sonic. Fue un día terrorífico.- decía Eggman sintiendo escalofríos por recordar la escena.

-Ahora con Tails siendo un bebe ¿quién nos arreglará cuando el Dr. Eggman esté de mal humor?- preguntó Cubot que miraba su brazo chirriante.

-Ahora no, estúpidos. ¿No lo veis? Si Sonic descubre lo que le pasa a Tails, se detendrá de atacar a mis robots. Lo cual me permitirá hacer un movimiento sorpresa que los pisotee y consiga la conquista de la isla. ¡Permitiéndome tener las puertas de la dominación del mundo!- dijo Eggman con aquel tono científico y malvado con las brazos en alto.

-Sí. Y también podrá derrotarlos, a Sonic y a sus amigos.- dijo Cubot.

-No hay tiempo para daros tortazos. Es hora de la operación… No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto ¡Despertar a Sonic!- dijo Eggman hacia el cielo, con una luz iluminándolo.

En cambio, Orbot y Cubot aplaudían para tener contento a su jefe, mientras seguían iluminándolo con la alta luz de sus ojos.

* * *

 **Taller de Tails.**

A cabo de unos minutos, un robot espía con una función especial de Eggman se coló en el taller de Tails. Mientras que Amy buscaba cual podría ser el invento que convirtió a su amigo en un bebe, Sticks vigilaba al bebe que después de haber llorado, estaba bebiendo un biberón con leche.

-No pienso coger un bebe nunca más.- dijo Sticks.

-Vamos, Sticks. ¿Qué tienes contra los bebés?- preguntó Knuckles, que vigilaba a Sonic con dos chichones por empezar a despertarse.

-Son pequeños. Llorones. No se les entiende. Y no sabemos si pueden ser controlados por alienígenas.- dijo Sticks, que le quitó el biberón vacio a Tails.

-¿Habrá alguna teoría tuya que no incluya el gobierno o alienígenas?- preguntó incomodo Knuckles al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Sonic por abrir los ojos.

-Nunca se sabe. ¿Eh? Un momento. El bebe, quiero decir Tails está haciendo algo.- dijo Sticks al ver al bebé mover con cuidado los labios.

-Pa… ra… Pa… ra…- decía despacio el bebé Tails

-Ooh. Sus primeras palabras. Bueno. Creo.- dijo Knuckles.

-¿Qué dirá? ¿Paraguas? ¿Parábola? ¿Paracaídas? ¿Paraíso? Oh No. ¡¿Paralizador?!- dijo Sticks mientras leía un diccionario que estaba en la mesa por la letra "P".

-Pa… ra... noi… ca…- dijo el bebé Tails sonriendo.

-….-

El silencio cubrió durante segundos el lugar, hasta que fue roto por Knuckles que te tapaba la boca mientras se aguantaba una carcajada capaz de escucharse por toda la casa.

-… Desde luego es Tails.- dijo Sticks molesta por la situación.

-Ooh. Venga Sticks. Tampoco es para tanto ¿A que no, pequeño Tails?- dijo Knuckles mientras ponía su cara cerca de la del bebé.

-Ob… tu… so…- dijo el bebé Tails y empezó a reírse.

-…-

-¿Qué decías, Knuckles?- preguntó con sarcasmo Sticks.

-Otra palabra que no entiendo ¡Y estoy seguro que me dijo su significado!- dijo furioso Knuckles que no recordaba el significado de la palabra Obtuso.

Mientras que Knuckles y Sticks se distraían por las cosas que decía el pequeño Tails, el robot espía de Eggman se acercó a la oreja de Sonic y empezó a decir palabras que solo el erizo azul podría escuchar.

-…Tails... Pequeño… Hermano menor… Dulce... Inocente…- decía el robot con pausas para estimular la mente de Sonic, y que este se despertara.

Mientras tantos, Amy se acercó a la parte de la mesa donde estaba el Rejuve-Food, y al verlo, ella miró por otros lados para ver si había algo similar.

-mmm… Esto es totalmente distinto a las cosas que suele tener Tails. Así que es muy posible que sea el invento causante de todo. Bien. Veamos que botones tiene.- dijo Amy mientras cogía el invento con forma de pistola.

-Veamos… Se dispara como una pistola normal. Tiene un botón de disparo automático. Oh. Una ranura de batería USB. ¿Y el botón de normalidad?- dijo Amy.

Entonces, mirando al otro lado de la pistola, vio un gigantesco botón con en el texto "Botón de la normalidad. Si disparas con este botón algo alcanzado, volverá a su estado anterior".

-… Solo tenías que poner reinicio, Tails.- dijo Amy que se sintió como una tonta.

Pero entonces, antes de que Amy preparara el arma para disparar a Tails, y así que volviera a la normalidad, de repente…

-¡SONIC!- se escuchó gritar al equidna y al tejón.

Amy se giró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y donde debería estar inconsciente Sonic. Pero no lo estaba. Estaba totalmente despierto. Sus ojos estaban como hipnotizados. Y estaban mirando hacia al bebé que sostenía Sticks.

-...E-Ese… bebé es… ¿Tails?...- dijo Sonic, con una voz totalmente vacía.

Mientras Knuckles y Sticks se miraban intentando pensar en una excusa aparte de que era un familiar de Tails, el bebé estuvo mirando fijamente al erizo azul, que también lo miraba sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba.

-…Her… ma… no…- dijo el bebé Tails señalando a Sonic con el dedo, haciéndolo ver totalmente adorable junto con su sonrisa.

Solo se vio un borrón azul. En cuanto Sticks pestañeó, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía al bebé en sus brazos. Knuckles miró donde estaba Sonic hace un segundo, y tampoco estaba. Pero fue Amy quien localizó a los dos que habían desparecido. Sticks iba a ver en persona lo que le dijeron.

-Oooh. Mira quien es un bebé~. Que mono. Con sus colitas, su pañal. ¿Quién es la cosa más mona de la casa? Tuuuu.- dijo Sonic con un tono empalagoso.

El bebé Tails se reía de las caras que ponía el erizo azul. En cambio, Sticks se quedó petrificada al ver a su amigo, hablando de una manera totalmente distinta a la habitual.

-Sigue siendo tan empalagoso como siempre.- dijo Amy que no podía con aquella escena.

-¿Vas a decir que su mente está siendo controlada por un alíen, Sticks?- preguntó Knuckles.

Sticks se quedaba mirando a Sonic sacando la lengua y moviéndola, mientras que el bebé Tails se divertía mucho.

-… Esto no tiene ni definición.- susurró Sticks.

* * *

 **Base de Eggman.**

-Perfecto. La operación "Despertar a Sonic" ha sido un éxito. Orbot, Cubot. Sacad mi Eggmobile.- gritó Eggman con liderazgo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Orbot.

-Está claro. A conquistar la isla. Con mi ejército de robots y sin Sonic, la misión está asegurada.- dijo Eggman molesto por la pregunta.

-¿Llevamos también al robot Big Boy?- preguntó Cubot a punto de ir a buscarlo.

-¡NO, ESTÚPIDO! Ese robot está reservado para el comic. Y es muy difícil mover de un comic a una historia escrita por derechos y temas complicados.- dijo Eggman.

-Siii. Al igual que conectar otros mundos, dimensiones y tiempos. Es muuuyy complicado.- dijo Orbot con total sarcasmo.

-Menos hablar de otras sagas ¡Y PONEOS EN MARCHA!- gritó Eggman a sus dos robots.

-Yes, Sir.- dijeron ambos.

* * *

 **Taller de Tails.**

\- ¡Ay, cuchi cuchi! ¡Cuchi cuchi! ¡Cuchi cuchi! ¡Cuchi cuuuchi!- Sonic decía sin parar.

Los amigos de Sonic no podían dar crédito a la imagen que tenían delante. Sonic el erizo, comportándose como un hermano pegajoso, ante Tails que había sido convertido en bebé, seguramente por un error del erizo azul.

-Ok. Esto sí que no es cool, Sonic.- dijo Knuckles con los brazos cruzados.

\- Jejeje. Que gracioso ¿Quién te quiere a ti? ¿Quién te quiere a ti?- dijo Sonic mientras le cogía el moflete a Tails, sin echar cuenta a sus amigos.

-Es la cosa más extraña que he visto desde que el gobierno quiso mis trampas para alienígenas.- dijo Sticks incrédula por lo que veía.

-¡Ay! Te quité la nariz.- dijo Sonic al niño que intentaba coger "su nariz".

-No es tan malo, chicos. Solo está feliz de ver a Tails siendo un bebé. Es normal.- dijo Amy confiando en su palabras, durante cinco segundos.

-A ver como hace un peito.- dijo Sonic a punto de…

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Amy, asustando a todos en la sala.

En ese instante, Amy se tapó la boca, porque supo enseguida lo que iba a pasar. El bebé Tails que estuvo todo el tiempo riéndose y divirtiéndose, empezó a temblar por el grito, y de repente.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BUAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BUAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

-Ahhh. Lo siento. Lo siento. A ver, a ver. Oh ¡Mira Tails!- dijo Amy teniendo de manera inexplicable una tarta en su mano.

En cuanto obtuvo durante un segundo la atención del bebé entre sus lágrimas, Amy hizo lo que es considerado una payasada.

PUF.

Se tiró la tarta a la cara, y puso una sonrisa con la crema haciéndola parecer una bromista natural.

-…-

De golpe, el bebé Tails empezó a reírse al ver la cara de Amy, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos, y todos se rieron al instante, mientras Sonic se contenía la risa, por llevar en sus brazos al pequeño.

-Fiu. El peligro ha pasado, por ahora.- dijo Amy mientras se limpiaba la cara llena de tarta.

-Jajajaja. A-Amy. Pa-Pareces un payaso del ci-circo.- dijo Knuckles partiéndose de risa.

-Jijiji. L-La próxima vez, ponte unas botas rojas.- dijo Sticks que se caía de la risa.

-Guau, Amy. Eso sí que ha sido una metedura de "tarta". Metedura de taaarta. Jeje.- dijo Sonic moviendo su pata al decir su frase.

El silencio cubrió el taller, mientras que Amy y sus amigos miraban a Sonic extrañados pero tranquilos. Incluso el bebé Tails también se quedó tranquilo.

-¿Veis? To-Tomé la frase original e hice un ingenioso giro usando la tarta.- dijo Sonic intentando convencer a sus amigos de su broma.

-Sí, ingenioso.- dijeron sus tres amigos sin reírse.

-…Yo… in… ge... nio... so…- dijo el bebé Tails mirando a los ojos de Sonic.

-Oooh. Está intentado animarte como siempre.- dijo Amy sonriendo de la ternura.

-Yo creo que es ingenioso Sonic.- imitó Sticks a Tails.

-No te apiades de mí.- imitó Knuckles a Sonic.

Pero en vez de criticar la broma de sus amigos, Sonic se quedó mirando al bebé Tails con estrellas brillando en sus ojos.

-Oooh. Tails. Puedes apiadarte de mí todo lo que quieras. Eres la cosa más adorable del mundo.- dijo Sonic mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-Ok. Esto ya no tiene gracias.- dijo Sticks sin poder soportar la visión.

-Amy, dispara a Tails y vuélvelo a la normalidad, antes de que Sonic destruya el invento, e impida que Tails vuelva a la normalidad, dejándolo en el estado de bebé mono en el que está para toda la eternidad.- gritó Knuckles a Amy, sin darse cuenta de que se escuchó en todo el taller.

-¿En serio, Knuckles? La única vez en toda tu vida que usas tu cerebro al máximo ¡¿Y nos pones a todos en peligro?!- dijo Amy totalmente molesta.

En el instante en que Amy gritó a Knuckles, vio un borrón azul muy cerca de ella. Cuando pestañeó vio dos cosas. El Rejuve-Food ya no estaba en sus manos, y el bebé que tenía Sonic, ahora estaba en los brazos de Sticks que apenas se dio cuenta.

Cuando buscó a su amigo erizo, lo vio cerca de la entrada, con el Rejuve-Food en sus manos, mientras lo observaba de forma curiosa. No le gustaba a Amy los ojos de Sonic, que indicaba que iba a hacer una locura.

-Con que el nuevo invento que me enseñó Tails ha sido el causante de que sea un bebé.- afirmaba Sonic con un tono que indicaba que ya lo sabía.

-S-Si, Sonic. Todo indica que fue ese invento. Así que por favor…- dijo Amy temiendo lo que iba a suceder.

-Hmm. Oh, es verdad que tiene un botón de reinicio.- dijo Sonic fingiendo sorpresa.

-Así es. Dáselo a Amy, y ella hará que Tails vuelva a la normalidad.- dijo Sticks sintiendo un instinto de peligro.

-Sería terrible que algo le pasara y se rompiera ¿verdad?- preguntó Sonic a sus amigos, mientras ponía el invento encima de su rodilla.

-Ja. Así es, Sonic. Cómo Tails es un bebé, nadie podría repararlo.- dijo Knuckles sin notar el ambiente.

- _Cuando esto termine lo voy a mandar volando al volcán_.- pensó furiosa Amy.

-Uy. Creo que se está doblando un poco.- dijo Sonic que agarraba la pistola por los dos lados mientras la aplastaba en su rodilla.

Siguió así durante unos segundos, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, intentó doblarlo como una hoja pero tampoco. Con sudor en la frente intentó estirarlo hasta que se agrietara. Pero nada.

-Haa… Haa… Haa.-

Cansado, miró hacia sus amigos que lo miraban incrédulos por aquella escena.

-Bah, qué diablos.- dijo Sonic de golpe.

Tiró el invento al suelo y lo pisoteo. Crack se escuchó. Una vez que levantó el pie se vio Rejuve-Food roto por la mitad, haciendo que se viera sus partes internas.

-¡Oh No!- gritó Amy.

-¡Oh No!- gritó Sticks.

-¡Oh No! ¡Hoy era el día de descuento en la lavandería!- gritó Knuckles.

Ambas chicas miraron con furia al equidna que no notó la importancia de lo ocurrido. Amy se agachó para mirar el invento, pero vio que no había forma de pegarlo de forma milagrosa.

-¡Esto es horrible, Sonic!- gritó la eriza a su amigo azul.

-¡Oh Oh! Cómo huele. ¿Quién se ha hecho popó~? ¿Quién se ha hecho popó~?- dio Sonic al bebé Tails que cogió en sus brazos.

-… Esto es anormal.- dijo Sticks por el ambiente.

-Solo espero que no esté ocurriendo en este momento…-

-¡Knuckles! No digas ni una palabra más.- dijo Amy furiosa por todo lo que decía su amigo.

* * *

 **Aldea Local.**

En medio de la aldea donde Sonic y sus amigos visitan todos los días, y donde están las Meh-Burgers a 25% de descuento durante una hora, los robots de Eggman estaban juntando a la población en el centro de la aldea.

-Por fin. Por fin. Después de tantos planes, engaños y fabricación de robots. Algunos sacados los planos de Internet ¡He conseguido cumplir mi objetivo!- gritó Eggman desde su Eggmobile, junto con sus dos esbirros robots en sus asientos.

-Cielos. Cualquiera que le escuchara no creería que conquistar una isla asegurara la conquista del mundo.- dijo Orbot con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-Bueno. Dejemos que se divierta hasta la hora de dormir.- respondió Cubot.

-Os recuerdo que os escucho, pedazos de chatarras. Pero no me vais a fastidiar el día. Hoy no. Wua ja ja ja ja.- dijo Eggman.

-¿No podría dejarlo para otro día? No hay problema. Solo el estar parado de pie, me debilita mis huesos y no me permite llegar a tiempo para la comida saludable que me espera en la villa. Pero no tiene que preocuparse.- dijo el jefe de los Gogobas, con su tono manipulador habitual.

-¡Coge una silla y pide comida, estúpido! Nadie va a estropearme el día en que me vuelva el rey de la isla. Wua ja ja ja ja.- gritó Eggman emocionado.

-En realidad, la isla no tiene rey. Es una democracia. No una monarquía.- señaló el castor Fastidious.

-Grrr. Pues entonces seré el alcalde de esta isla.- dijo Eggman molesto de nuevo por las correcciones.

-En realidad, tendría que haber elecciones para que pudiera ser elegido alcalde.- volvió a señalar Fastidious.

-Pues entonces seré su emperador y punto.- dijo Eggman perdiendo la paciencia.

-En realidad…-

Eggman disparó un rayo de somnífero al castor Fastidious. Al instante se quedó completamente dormido.

\- Zzzzzzzz…. Zzzzzzzz.. -

-Rey, alcalde, emperador. Son sinónimos para mí. Solo que lo seré con otro nombre. ¡Un dictador!- dijo Eggman y volvió a reírse a carcajadas, sin esperar que nadie llegara a detenerlo.

* * *

 **Casa de Tails.**

-¡Detente! Tienes que quedarte tranquilo mientras te cambio el pañal, Tails.- dijo Sonic al pequeño Tails que estaba encima de la mesa.

-gu gu. ka ka.- simplemente dijo el bebé Tails.

Mientras que Sonic cambiaba de pañal al pequeño bebé con una sonrisa, Amy junto con Knuckles y Sticks miraban la pistola Rejuve-Food partida por la mitad que trajeron del taller de Tails.

-Esto es muy grave.- dijo Amy apenada.

-Sí. Nuestro amigo el loco por las ciencias, se vuelve un bebé cagón, y nuestro supuesto líder, ahora es un hermano obsesionado.- dijo Sticks.

-Si al menos hubiera otro genio como Tails en la isla, capaz de reparar cosas y crear inventos como los suyos.- dijo Knuckles.

-...-

-¡ESO ES!- gritó Amy.

-¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo más otra vez?- preguntó el equidna asustado del grito.

-Nooo. Esta vez has aceptado Knuckles.- dijo feliz la eriza rosa.

-¿Knuckles ha aceptado? Preparaos para la invasión de nuestros cerebros.- se puso en modo de defensa el tejón.

-¿No lo veis? Hay una persona que sabe igual de inventos que Tails ¡Eggman!- dijo Amy.

-¡¿GU GU KA?!-

Los tres amigos se giraron para ver que el que había gritado era el pequeño Tails, que tenía la cara enfurruñada, haciéndolo más adorable, mientras Sonic lo llevaba en brazos.

-Creo que no le ha gustado que dijeras eso, Amy.- dijo Sonic.

-No es lo que crees, Tails. Me refiero que entre todos los habitantes de la isla, el que es menos paleto y un poco más inteligente que la media es Eggman.- dijo Amy.

-Nos sentimos ofendidos.- dijeron los tres amigos de Amy.

* * *

 **Aldea Local.**

-Nos sentimos ofendidos.- dijeron los aldeanos rodeados de robots.

-Por alguna razón me siento muy ofendido. Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí.- dijo Eggman.

-Oh. Hablar mal de usted. No me imagino quien sería capaz.- dijo Orbot con sarcasmo.

-¡OH! ¡Yo lo sé! Están Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, el vendedor de trajes malvados…-

-¡CALLAOS, ESTUPIDOS!- gritó Eggman.

* * *

 **Casa de Tails.**

-A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a Eggman para que repare el invento de Tails?- preguntó Sticks.

-Así es. Él es el único…- dijo Amy que sentía la mirada penetrante del bebé Tails

-Por debajo de Tails que tiene una mínima oportunidad.- al terminar, Amy se giró para ver una sonrisa de orgullo en el bebé zorro.

-Pero hasta yo se que para Eggman esto es una oportunidad de oro. ¿Por qué nos ayudaría?- preguntó Knuckles.

-Porque Eggman aunque no lo admita, necesita intentar derrotar a Sonic. Y si Sonic se queda siempre cuidando de Tails, Eggman empezará a aburrirse.- respondió Amy sin mirar a Sonic agitando al bebé en sus brazos.

-¿No sería lo suyo que esperáramos a que le pasara lo mismo a Sonic?- preguntó Sticks.

Al momento de su pregunta, los tres se giraron y vieron una escena demasiado cariñosa. Sonic le estaba dando de beber al bebé Tails por el biberón. Pero lo más extraño era una cámara voladora haciéndoles fotos.

-Ey, chicos. He encontrado la cámara-voladora de Tails y nos está haciendo un montón de fotos.- dijo Sonic lleno de felicidad.

-Sonic... ¿De dónde has sacado ese biberón?- preguntó asustado Knuckles.

-¡Oh! He salido 5 segundos para cogerlo de mi casa. Tenía uno por si a Tails le pasaba… Digo por si teníamos que cuidar de algún bebe. Eso. Por si teníamos que cuidar de un bebé.- dijo y se corrigió Sonic.

-"ÉL YA ESTABA PREPARADO PARA UN CASO EN QUE TAILS SE VOLVIERA UN BEBÉ"- pensaron a la vez y asustados los tres miembros del equipo.

-Tenemos que llevar las piezas a Eggman.- susurró Sticks llena de pánico.

-Y llevarnos a Tails. Sonic es capaz de romper el invento en cuanto se repare otra vez.- susurró Amy.

-¿Y cómo se lo quitamos? Está pegado a él, y si por un casual nos lo llevamos, nos encontrará y recuperará a Tails en cualquier lugar en el que tengamos los pies en el suelo.- susurró Knuckles.

-…-

-Knuckles. Por fin están siendo buenas tus ideas.- susurró emocionada Amy.

-¿Ah, SÍ? Deberías decírselo después a Tails para que se lo crea.- susurró Knuckles.

-¿Cual es el plan?- preguntó Sticks.

Unos minutos después de que llegaran a idear el plan para que alejar a Tails de Sonic, se pusieron en marcha. Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

-Sonic. Estaba pensando que, antes de irnos a buscar a Eggman, hay algo que se nos había olvidado.- dijo Amy.

-Un momento, Amy. Sácalo todo Tails. Sácalo todo.- dijo Sonic mientras ayudaba al pequeño bebé a eructar.

-Ya está. Bien hecho, Tails. ¿De qué se trata?- dijo Sonic que se volvió hacia sus amigos.

En cambio, los tres sintieron un tic en sus ojos al ver como estaba empeorando el estado de Sonic, y también como la cámara-voladora seguía haciendo fotos.

-…Pues… He notado que se te ha olvidado el chupete. Tengo uno guardado en mi casa. ¿Por qué no lo buscas?- dijo Amy que se disculpaba por dentro con Tails.

-No te preocupes. En mi casa tengo uno. Voy a…-

-El biberón lo paso. Pero el chupete tiene que ser totalmente nuevo. Y el mío lo obtuve para el seminario de la semana pasada. Creo que ambos sabemos cuál es el más viejo.- dijo Amy, para alejar lo más lejos posible al erizo azul.

-mmmm… Ok. Vuelvo en menos de un minuto. Tu hermano Sonic vuelve enseguida, Tails… Snif. Y-Yo también te echaré de menos ¡Volveré pronto!- dijo Sonic con lágrimas entregando su hermanito a Amy y corriendo a la velocidad del sonido.

-¡AHORA!- gritó Amy.

En la casa de Amy, apareció un borrón azul. Al instante, se mostró que era Sonic. Entró a la casa de Amy y fue a buscar el chupete. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo.

-Uy. No le pregunté exactamente donde lo tenía.- dijo Sonic.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Vuelvo y pregunto? Pero Tails está esperando ilusionado por el chupete.- dijo Sonic que se imaginaba al pequeño bebé con un chupete.

-Me imagino que a Amy no le importará que rebusque un poco,- se dijo Sonic a sí mismo.

Y así se puso en marcha en la búsqueda del chupete. Buscó en el comedor, en el cuarto de baño, en la cocina. Incluso en su habitación, pensando en no contarle nunca que había entrado a su lugar sagrado.

Al no encontrar el chupete se iba a volver a casa de Tails, cuando se acordó de algo.

-Amy siempre guarda los objetos de los seminarios como precaución en el mueble de la entrada.- dijo Sonic con esperanzas renovadas.

Se dirigió al mueble de la entrada y estuvo mirando en las cajas que había con sus nombres puestos como recordatorio.

-Veamos... Costura, Películas, Pintura, Acampada, ¿Amor? ¿Qué tendrá? Oh. Cuidado de bebé.- dijo Sonic olvidándose de su curiosidad.

Al instante de coger la caja específica, la abrió y encontró el chupete que tenía la palabra "LOVE". Cosa que a Sonic solo lo hizo sentir más ganas de llevarlo al bebé que pensaba cuidar durante mucho tiempo.

Antes de que se pudiera decir "Nuevo Episodio de Sonic", el erizo azul llegó a la casa de Tails y entró en el comedor.

-Ya traigo el chupete.-

Pero notó que solo estaba Sticks allí, que estaba en posición de ataque con su búmeran. Cosa que Sonic ni se fijó, porque solo estaba buscando a su hermano más pequeño que nunca.

-¿Dónde está Tails? Tampoco veo ni a Amy ni a Knuckles.- dijo Sonic a Sticks.

-Amy se ha llevado el invento de Tails roto por tu culpa, para buscar a Egmman y que lo reparara.- dijo Sticks sin cambiar su posición.

-Vale. ¿Pero dónde está Tails?- preguntó sin hablar de Amy porque estaba mentalizado de romper el invento en cuanto lo trajera reparado.

-Knuckles ha llevado a Tails al servicio a buscar pañales. Ese bebé lleva misiles apestoso.- dijo Sticks.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Dejas a Knuckles que le cambie el pañal a un dulce y adorable bebé? Y además, los pañales están en la silla al lado tuya.- señaló Sonic a la silla que tenía encima hasta 20 pañales.

-Ehhhh. ¡AL ATAQUEEEEE!- gritó Sticks preparada para luchar.

Pero Sonic simplemente se movió a su super velocidad para esquivarla a ella, luego al búmeran que lanzó y volvió, y luego lo cogió para evitar que volviera con su dueña.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Dónde está Tails?- preguntó Sonic que empezaba a desprender un aura oscuro.

-E-Está en el taller con Amy y Knuckles. Hay un invento de Tails que repara sus inventos rotos.- dijo Sticks asustada.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Oh No! ¡No temas Tails! ¡Voy en camino!- gritó Sonic que corrió al taller.

En menos de un segundo, llegó al taller y entró en búsqueda de sus amigos secuestradores. Estaba preparado para rescatar a su adorable y pequeño hermano menor. Al instante, divisó a su amigo equidna.

-Ey, Sonic. ¿Qué tal te ha…?- dijo Knuckles que fue interrumpido al instante.

-Dime donde está Tails, o recibirás una entrada a la montaña Sonic.- amenazó Sonic.

-N-No sé donde está. Amy se lo llevó y…- Knuckles empezó a cantar.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Sonic.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un ruido cercano al taller. Era el sonido de hélices girando a una gran velocidad. De golpe se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una máquina arrastrándose por el suelo. Sonic salió al instante del taller y no podía creer lo que veía.

El avión de Tails estaba siendo pilotado por Amy, que ya empezaba a abandonar el suelo y subir a los cielos.

-¡AMY! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Sonic aún sorprendido de la escena.

-Voy a por Eggman para que repare el invento que "TU" has destruido.- gritó Amy para que le escuchara el erizo azul.

-Pero tú nunca has pilotado el avión de Tails. ¿Cómo es que le pilotas?- preguntó Sonic asustado.

-¡Tails puso un botón de piloto automático!- gritó Amy.

-¿Y cómo es que sabías cual era el botón adecuado?- preguntó Sonic asustado.

Cómo se suele decir: "Niños. Lo que se haga en una historia de ficción, no tiene por qué ser imitado en la realidad."

Amy se giró un momento para que Sonic pudiera verla. Pero lo que mostró era que tenía puesta una mochila bebé, donde estaba el pequeño Tails riendo y divirtiéndose del paseo en el aire.

-vion…. vion…. vion….vion….- dijo emocionado el pequeño Tails intentando decir avión.

-¡MI BEBÉ!- gritó Sonic.

* * *

En la plaza de la aldea loca, donde estaban los aldeanos rodeados de robots, uno de ellos sintió las palabras del erizo azul.

-Fiu. Esta vez no me ha pasado a mí la escena del bebé.- dijo aliviada la señora morsa, acostumbrada a gritar por sus bebés que estaban casi siempre en problemas.

-¿Usted cree?- preguntó el chimpancé comediante señalando una palmera.

En ella estaba el niño morsa mayor agarrando una hoja de la palmera otra vez, mientras sonreía.

-¡MI BEBÉ!- gritó la señora morsa que se dirigía a rescatar a su pequeñín, otra vez.

* * *

 **Casa de Tails.**

En la entrada de la casa de Tails, estaban Knuckles y Sticks mirando a su amigo, Sonic el erizo, totalmente derrumbado, al descubrir que Amy se había llevado a su dulce y adorable hermanito Tails (todavía siendo un bebé), en avión para buscar a Eggman y devolver a la normalidad al pequeño zorro.

-Creo que deberías rendirte de una vez, Sonic.- dijo Sticks.

-... Je. Je. Je je je je je…- reía Sonic con un aura maligna.

-No me gusta esa risa. Es diabólica.- dijo Knuckles temblando de miedo.

-Je. Amy cree que con estar en el cielo, he perdido por completo.- susurró Sonic de forma aterradora.

-No me gusta ni un pelo lo que estará pensando.- dijo Sticks dudando si ponerse en modo defensa o ataque.

-No necesito alcanzarla.- dijo Sonic que empezó a levantarse.

-¿Ah No?- preguntaron sus dos amigos.

-No. Solo debo ir a la base de Egghead, encontrarlo, zurrarlo de lo lindo, volver a zurrarlo y así hasta que su cerebro se quede inactivo. Así no podrá reparar el invento de Tails.- afirmó Sonic con un aura oscuro y una sonrisa diabólica.

-Esto es terrible.- dijo Sticks asustada.

-Ya te digo. El Sonic oscuro es un hecho sin resolver del anime. No puede usarlo así sin más.- dijo Knuckles con la guía personalizada de "Sonic X".

Antes de que Sticks criticara aquel comentario, Sonic salió corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, hacia la base de Eggman, dejando un rastro azul oscuro, en vez de un azul claro. Al contemplar la escena, Sticks sacó un walkie talkie.

-Amy. Sonic se dirige a la base de Eggman. Canto.- dijo Sticks por su walkie talkie.

-Gracias, Sticks. Y se dice Cambio. Cambio.- se escuchó la voz de Amy por el walkie talkie.

-¿Has tenido suerte con el buscador de robots-Eggman que instaló Tails en su avión? Corto.- dijo Sticks.

-Sí. Y como me imaginaba, hay muchos en la aldea. Me dirijo para allá con Tails. Y corto es para terminar la transmisión. Cambio y Corto.- dijo Amy, cortando la transmisión.

* * *

 **Aldea Local.**

-Esta vez gano yo. En este episodio, creado por un fan de Sonic Boom, gano yo. No hay nadie que pueda detenerme. ¡Nadie!.- gritó Eggman a los cuatro cielos.

-Eeh ¿Ni siquiera una eriza rosa con un bebé montados en un avión?- preguntó Cubot.

-¿Otra vez se te han soltado los tornillos?- preguntó Eggman furioso.

-Eeh. Doctor Eggman. Creo que debería mirar al cielo.- señaló Orbot.

En cuanto Eggman levantó la vista hacia el cielo, vio en el avión de Tails, a Amy en el asiento del piloto, junto con un bebé divirtiéndose del viaje, que recordó, era Tails convertido en bebé.

-Oh oh.-

Ante esas únicas palabras, se quedó mirando como el avión aterrizaba cerca de la plaza. Al instante salieron los dos viajeros del avión. Amy que portaba su queridísimo martillo con ganas de destrozar, y el pequeño Tails que no paraba de decir "ota ve, ota ve" intentando decir, "otra vez".

Los aldeanos vitorearon la aparición de una de sus salvadores, antes de darse cuenta del pequeño bebé en la mochila que tenía Amy puesta. No hace falta decir, que no se dieron cuenta en un principio de la identidad del pequeñín.

-Veo que has conseguido sacar al pequeño Tails de las garras de su irritable hermano, el erizo. Pero no creerás que puedes contra todos mis robots.- dijo Eggman dando señales a sus robots.

-No he venido… Espera. ¿Cómo es que sabes que este bebé es Tails?- preguntó Amy empezando a mover su martillo.

-Es fácil. Usé uno de mis drones espías para vigilaros y pude ver todo lo que ha sucedido hoy. Entonces hice que mi dron se metiera en la cabeza de tu amigo erizo, y consiguió despertarlo, para que solo tuviera ojos de su hermanito convertido en bebé, dejándome vía libre a mí, y conquistar la aldea y la isla, Wua ja ja ja ja.- contó Eggman todo su plan desde la A hasta la Z.

-Al final, siempre termina por contar todo su plan. ¿Cuántos planes hablan caído por su lengua?- dijo Orbot sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Veamos. Desde el inicio de la serie, si contamos los dos primeros, más…-

-¡CALLAOS VOSOTROS DOS!- gritó Eggman.

-En fin. Lo que iba a decir es que no he venido para destrozar tus robots.- afirmó Amy.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Eggman

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron Orbot y Cubot

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron los aldeanos.

-¡SILENCIO! Iba a pedírtelo, pero ahora que sé que tienes parte de culpa, te ordeno que repares el invento de Tails, para así devolverlo a la normalidad. Si no lo haces ¡TE JURO QUE TE MOSTRARÉ MI CARA DE ENFADADA Y TE MANDARÉ VOLANDO HACIA EL VOLCAN!- gritó Amy totalmente furiosa.

-ji ji ji ji.- reía el pequeño Tails de la cara de Amy y de la de Eggman asustado.

-N-No me das miedo. Tengo todo un ejército de robots, y en mi base también…-

-Aaah. Señor. Acabamos de recibir una transmisión de la base.- dijo Cubot.

-Ya veo. Ese era tu plan, eriza. Has enviado a tus amigos para tomar mi base como moneda de cambio ¿verdad?- dijo furioso Eggman.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo Amy sinceramente.

-Voy a retransmitir la transmisión.- dijo Cubot proyectando mediante sus ojos, una pantalla en el aire, que empezaba a mostrar la base de su amo.

-Una vez más, hemos conseguido invadir la base de Eggman.- dijo una morsa que iba con una túnica púrpura.

-Oh no. Otra vez esos estúpidos.- lamentó Eggman al descubrir que eran los miembros de la Sociedad del Rayo Luminoso.

-Y esta vez tenemos la guía de usar la base sacada de internet.- dijo Dave el interno.

-Ya decía yo que hoy la comida era menos rápida y mala.- dijo la señora morsa con su bebé rescatado, otra vez.

-Enciende el aire acondicionado. Este disfraz me asfixia.- dijo el espía vestido de árbol.

-¡PUES QUITATE ESE TRAJE DE ARBOL, ESTUPIDO!- gritaron a la vez Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Amy y los aldeanos como rehenes.

-Hey. ¿No habéis oído un ruido?- preguntó el bandido comadreja.

-Pues no. Yo no he oído…- dijo la morsa Willy Walrus, cuando de repente.

CRASH.

La imagen de la transmisión se dirige hacia la entrada del salón de Eggman. Alguien ha destruido la gigantesca entrada tirándola al suelo de un golpe.

-Oooh. Acababa de renovarla. Y ni siquiera he pagado la mitad de los plazos.- dijo Eggman enfadado y triste.

-¿Quién osa invadir la base maligna que nosotros hemos invadido?- preguntó Dave el interno.

Entonces, de la nube de polvo producida por la destrucción de la puerta, se mostró una figura que irradiaba un aura oscura, con unos ojos de color esmeralda, mientras susurraba con una voz tenebrosa.

 _ **-Eggman… No… Repares… el invento…-**_ susurró el intruso, que resultó ser…

-¡SONIC!- gritaron Eggman y Amy.

-her... mano… her… mano…- saludaba alegre el bebé Tails a la pantalla.

-Oh no. Sonic ha descubierto nuestra invasión y ha venido a detenernos.- advirtió la morsa Willy Walrus.

-Sí, Claro.- dijeron los aldeanos sin creer en esas palabras.

-Activar los campos de defensa antes de que…- gritó el bandido comadreja que no pudo terminar la frase.

Cómo si fuera un lobo feroz, Sonic se abalanzó y rompió de golpe todos los mandos que activaban las defensas de la base. En cuanto vio asustado a los intentos de villanos, preguntó.

 _ **-¿Dónde… Está… Eggman?-**_

Justo antes de escuchar la respuesta del grupo de villanos de segunda, Sonic se abalanzó con garras y dientes hacia ellos y….

" _Las imágenes actuales son demasiado fuertes para el público infantil. Disculpe las molestias."_

Así, solo pudieron escuchar los televidentes de la aldea escuchar los sonidos de caos y destrucción que se estaban produciendo en la base del villano doctor. Nadie decía nadie ni abría la boca. Salvo uno.

-Her... mano… cool…dale… dale…- dijo el pequeño Tails moviendo los brazos como si estuviera dando puños, haciéndolo parecer un pequeño adorable por su hermano mayor.

-Haa… Haa… Se... Ha ido… Retirada…- se escuchó decir a la morsa Willy Walrus.

-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- la transmisión terminó.

-….-

-Oh. ¿Dónde habrá ido Sonic?- preguntó Cubot.

-¿Lo ves, Eggman? Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.- advirtió Amy.

-je je je je je. Puede. Pero eso no cambiará que Tails siga siendo un bebé. Estoy seguro que Sonic solo se centrará en eso.- dijo Eggman sudando de terror.

-¡AMY!-

El grito provenía de Knuckles y Sticks que acababan de llegar. Parecían que venían corriendo porque jadeaban de cansancio.

-Haa… Haa... Sonic…-

-Ya lo sabemos, Knuckles. Viene para acá.- dijo Amy.

-Pues tenemos que hacer que ese pirado repare el invento de Tails.- dijo Sticks señalando a Eggman.

-Hey. No soy pirado. Soy un científico malvado con ambiciones de dominar el mundo, construir mi imperio EggmanLand, y que tengo cómo némesis a un erizo azul.- dijo Eggman con orgullo.

-Y aquí es cuando se hace el sonido musical de un chiste.- dijo Orbot señalando a su creador.

-Ya está bien. Esbirros, no sé cuantas veces lo habré dicho ¡ATACAD!- ordenó Eggman.

Las tropas de Crab Bots, Bee Bots y Motobugs de Eggman empezaron a moverse para atacar a los miembros del equipo Sonic.

-Es Equipo Knuckles. A ver si aprendes, narrador.- dijo Knuckles.

-No hay tiempo para romper la cuarta pared. Vamos a destrozar esos robots.- dijo Amy con decisión.

-¿Seguro que no es peligroso que lleves a Tails? Ahora es un bebé.- advirtió Sticks.

En el instante, Amy destruyó uno de los robots voladores, mientras que Tails movía los brazos y las colas de alegría por la "atracción de robots".

-ota vez… ota vez... ota vez…- dijo el pequeño Tails.

-… No he dicho nada.- dijo Sticks con un tic en el ojo derecho.

Y así, durante varios minutos, estuvieron destruyendo robots. Incluidos el Burnbot, el Giant Robot, el Octopus Bot, el Stuffer Bot que solo lanzaba sobres, y The Mega.

-Oh vamos. Dejad al menos alguno. Que si no, estaré semanas reparándolos y no podré salir en los próximos episodios.- dijo Eggman molesto.

-Chicos. Destruidlos todos. No tengáis compasión.- ordenó Amy que destruía un Crab Bot.

-Je. Esta es una gran oportunidad para obtener un episodio de Sonic & Knuckles.- dijo Knuckles mientras destruía un Motobug.

-Querrás decir, un episodio de Sticks & los Aliens.- dijo Sticks después de destruir un Bee Bot con su búmeran.

Después de unos segundos gritándose de quien sería el próximo episodio, siguieron con la destrucción de robots, hasta que solo quedaban Eggman y sus dos secuaces.

-Se acabó Eggman. Repara el invento de Tails o…-

-¡ **AMY**!- gritó alguien que acababa de llegar a la plaza.

Cuando todos se giraron para ver al invitado, vieron que se trataba de Sonic. Pero seguía irradiando aquella aura oscura que se vio en la transmisión.

-¡Oh, No! ¡Ya está aquí!- gritó Knuckles asustado.

-Aléjate de este lugar, Sonic poseído por los pensamientos oscuros inducidos por alienígenas.- dijo Sticks con sus búmeran listo para lanzar.

-Vaya. Parece que no va a ser fácil traerlo a la normalidad.- dijo Eggman.

-… **Tails** …- susurró Sonic de forma terrorífica.

-ji ji... hermano… hermano…- dijo el pequeño Tails correctamente.

De repente, un borrón azul oscuro, apareció ante los ojos de Amy. Apenas un segundo después, los aldeanos vieron un borrón azul claro frente a ellos. Justo en medio de los aldeanos, Eggman y el equipo "Sonic", apareció el erizo azul con su apariencia de siempre, junto con el bebé Tails en sus brazos.

-Oooh. Ha dicho hermano. Ha dicho hermano. Pero que ricura eres~.- dijo Sonic acariciando a Tails con su cara.

-ji ji… Cosquillas…- dijo el bebé.

Los aldeanos, los otros miembros del equipo Sonic, incluso Eggman, Orbot y Cubot, se quedaron de piedra por la escena, teniendo las caras de la forma o.O

-No podemos permitir que esto se quede así. Voy a sacar el invento de Tails.- dijo Amy despertándose del shock, mientras se dirigía al avión.

-Eeh. Sonic. ¿N-No vas a luchar contra mí?- preguntó Eggman aún sorprendido.

-No. No tengo tiempo para darte una paliza. No voy a alejarme de este bebé tan mono.- dijo Sonic aun acariciando a Tails con su cara mientras que este se ríe.

-P-Pues es… Es perfecto. Ahora nadie podrá detenerme.- dijo Eggman.

-Puede ser que mi chip esté otra vez estropeado, pero ¿no parece que le entristece que Sonic no vaya a luchar contra él?- preguntó Cubot.

-Si uno de los dos está sin ganas de combatir, el otro se desanima. Pero en este caso, es Sonic el que no desea combatir. Es algo nuevo.- señaló Orbot.

-Mira Tails. ¿No es ella Zooey? ¿La chica que saludas todos los días? Saludémosla ¡Hola Zooey!- dijo Sonic que saludaba a una de los rehenes.

Sonic movió a Tails para que viera a la chica con ojos azules y con una cola del color casi idéntico que el pequeño zorrito. En cuanto el bebé la vio, y ella rompiendo el hielo lo saludó, sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rojo suave.

-aah… aah… ahh… hola…- dijo el bebé Tails que casi se escapa de las manos de Sonic al mover sus colas para volar inconscientemente.

-Uooh. No te vayas volando, hermanito. Nos queda muchas horas de diversión.- dijo Sonic empezando a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño bebé.

-¡Aquí está! Ahora Eggman, repara el invento.- ordenó Amy que tenía en sus manos las dos mitades del Rejuve-Food.

\- Grrr. No necesito que me des órdenes.- dijo Eggman molesto.

-¿Entonces, no vas a repararlo? Si no lo reparas las luchas entre tú y Sonic se terminarán.- dijo Knuckles.

-Y entonces ya no tendría tiempo para apartar mis pensamientos de aliens viniendo a por mí. O lo que es peor. ¡Agentes del gobierno!- gritó Sticks de forma paranoica.

-Ok. Ok. Repararé el dichoso invento.- afirmó Eggman.

-Eggman. Si reparas el invento, te dejaré tal mal, que un huevo roto será un sueño para ti.- amenazó Sonic sonriendo mientras jugaba con los pies del bebé Tails.

-"Está en un punto casi de no retorno."- pensaron todos en aquel lugar.

-¿Y ahora cómo devolvemos a Tails a la normalidad?- preguntó Amy preocupada.

-Si se me permite, tengo una sugerencia.- dijo Orbot acercándose a Amy y a sus amigos.

-Genial. Si la idea de Orbot funciona nos iremos una semana de vacaciones.- dijo Eggman dudando del la idea de Orbot.

-Tails sabe que con todos nosotros a su alrededor, sus inventos suelen correr cierto peligro.- dijo Orbot.

En aquel momento Amy, Kunckles, Eggman y Cubot miraron a Sticks, cómo si la estuvieran clavando sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo porque destruí ese lector de mentes del que Tails se encariñó, critico muchos de sus inventos y sus ideas "científicas" por no estar de acuerdo con mis ideas que considera "paranoicas", soy la más destructiva?- dijo Sticks.

-…-

-Ejem. Dejando a un lado el dedo acusador, pregunto ¿No es posible que Tails creara dentro del invento un botón de reparación?- preguntó Orbot.

Después de mirarse Amy y Knuckles, cada uno cogió una mitad del invento roto, y miraron en su interior, buscando alguna evidencia de la hipótesis de Orbot.

-¡Lo encontré! Aquí está.- dijo Amy sacando un botón conectado a varios cables por dentro.

Amy y sus amigos, junto con Eggman y sus robots, se acercaron para ver lo que ponía en el botón.

" _Botón de reparación del Rejuve-Food. Añadido en caso de que sea destruido por los siguientes factores."_

" _Destruido por algún miembro del equipo Sonic (principalmente Sonic o Sticks): 90 %"_

" _Destruido por Cubot: 6 %"_

" _Destruido por fallo técnico: 3 % "_

" _Destruido por Eggman, Orbot, o por accidente: 1 %"_

-… Desde luego Tails, sabe muy bien de la seguridad de sus inventos.- dijo Amy avergonzada por el trabajo de su amigo Tails.

-Aja. No soy uno de los principales del equipo Knuckles.- dijo el equidna después de leer el botón.

-Lee bien. "por algún miembro del equipo". Te cuenta a ti y a Amy también.- señaló Sticks.

-Guau, Orbot. Has aceptado.- señaló Cubot.

-Después de llevarte muchas veces a Tails para que te repare, esto no sorprende nada.- dijo Orbot.

-Oooh. No es para tanto.- dijo Cubot sintiéndose alagado.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo empieza nuestras vacaciones, Dr. Eggman?- preguntó Orbot recordando lo que dijo su jefe.

-Grrr. En otra ocasión, solo pulsaría vuestro botón de borrado de memoria y listo… Pero cómo voy a estar una temporada sin robots disponibles, bueno… ¡Pero el lugar lo elijo yo!- dijo Eggman sin ganas de afirmar que una de sus creaciones había acertado.

-¡Yes, Sir!- dijeron Orbot y Cubot felices de tener vacaciones.

-Bien. Ahora que Sonic no nos escucha es nuestra oportunidad. Empecemos.- susurró Amy.

-Ahora vamos a casa y a ponerte en la cuna. ¿Quién va a dormir como un angelito? Tuuu.- dijo Sonic teniendo toda su atención a su hermanito bebé.

-Objetivo localizado. No lo pierdas Amy.- señaló Sticks dando vía libre.

-Y mañana, veremos el canal infantil. ¿Quieres verlo conmigo?- preguntó Sonic al pequeño bebé.

-Va a esperar a la respuesta de Tails. Aprovecha ese momento de distracción.-señaló Knuckles.

-ji ji... si, si. Tele, tele.- dijo el bebé Tails animado por la propuesta de Sonic.

-¡AHORA!-

Justo al gritar, Amy pulsó el botón reparación. En menos de un segundo, el Rejuve-Food se reparó, y sin esperar ni un segundo más, disparó con el objetivo a su amigo Tails. Sonic miró hacia Amy. Iba a gritar asustado por lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero no le dio tiempo a gritar, porque el laser alcanzó al bebé, y empezó a brillar, provocando una luz ceguera en toda la aldea.

A los pocos segundos, la luz cegadora desaparece, y al lado de Sonic, de pie está el joven zorro de dos colas de vuelta a la normalidad. Pero mientras estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, los demás notaron algo que no había cambiado por el rayo.

-"Los pañales siguen puestos"- pensaron todos los personajes de aquel lugar aterrorizados.

-…mmm… q-qué ha…- empezó a decir Tails.

-Es… Tails… ¿Verdad?- preguntó Amy aún preocupada.

-… ¿Amy? ¿Knuckles? ¿Sticks? ¿P-Por qué miráis así?- preguntó Tails ya despierto.

-¿Cómo sabemos que su cerebro ya no es el de un bebé?- preguntó Sticks.

-Yo me encargo. Tails.- dijo Knuckles acercándose al joven zorro.

-¿Sí, Knuckles?- preguntó Tails aún sin darse cuenta de su situación.

-¿Qué me enseñaste la semana pasado?- preguntó el equidna rojo.

-Te enseñé cómo diferenciar entre frutas y verduras y a reciclar separando en grupos la basura.- respondió Tails con las cejas levantadas.

-Ha vuelto a la normalidad.- susurró Knuckles a sus amigas.

-¿Y suelo ser derrotado por uno de esos estúpidos?- preguntó Eggman molesto.

Pero Tails no escuchó la conversación de Eggman o de sus amigos. Estaba mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose perdido y algo mareado.

-… ¿Por qué estamos en la aldea? Sonic. Tú y yo estábamos en mi taller.- dijo Tails.

-Aaah. Pues eso, amigo. Verás, yo…- dijo Sonic temblando de miedo.

-Ay. Mi cabeza. Estoy… sintiendo una cantidad… de imágenes…- dijo Tails mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Dr. Eggman. ¿Sabe lo que pasa?- preguntó Cubot.

-Mi teoría es que aunque Tails se volviera un bebé, su mente ha seguido recolectando los acontecimientos del día, y una vez vuelto a la normalidad, su cerebro debe estar mostrándole todos esos recuerdos.-

-Entonces lo olvidará al instante como si fuera un sueño.- sugirió Amy.

-No. Al contrario que un sueño, estos son recuerdos reales.- afirmó Eggman.

-Entonces… Tails, recordará todo lo que le ha pasado, y todo lo que le han hecho de bebé.- dijo Orbot.

-Oh Oh.- dijeron los miembros del equipo Sonic.

Tails de repente bajó sus manos, y sus ojos se mostraron de un tono misterioso. Era cómo un ordenador que estaba procesando muchas bases de datos. Lo que estaba contemplando era sus recuerdos de bebé.

Al cabo de un rato, el brillo volvió a sus ojos, y empezó a temblar mirando su cuerpo, y descubriendo al instante el pañal que llevaba puesto.

-…Yo… Me volví un bebé… ¿me equivoco?-

-¡NO!- dijeron todos los miembros de la aldea, salvo cierto erizo azul que temblaba de miedo.

-… Sonic, me ha estado cuidando… como a un hermanito pequeño… ¿me equivoco?-

-¡NO!- dijeron todos los miembros de la aldea preocupándose por lo que fuera a ocurrir.

-… T-Todos me han… visto… e-en pañal… ¿m-me equivoco?-

-N-No…- susurraron los aldeanos un poco avergonzados.

-…-

-¿Tails?- preguntó Sonic preocupado.

-… Bueno… ¡See you later!- gritó Tails

En menos de un segundo, se puso a correr y desapareció más rápido que Sonic, dejando un borrón amarillo. Solo que todos pudieron ver antes que Tails tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas.

-¿Creéis que… debería disculparme por pasarme… un poquitín?- preguntó Sonic.

-¡SIIIII! ¡VE Y ARREGRALO!- Gritaron todos (incluido aquí el narrador) a Sonic por su poca delicadeza.

-Ok, Ok, Ok. Ya voy. Pero necesito vuestra ayuda, chicos.- dijo Sonic a sus amigos.

-En fin. La conquista de hoy ha fallado ¡Vámonos!- ordenó Eggman marchándose en su Eggmobile, con sus dos ayudantes.

-Hora de preparar el equipaje.- dijo Cubot entusiasmado.

-Yo voy a convertir mis pensamientos en literatura.- dijo Orbot ilusionado.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.- susurró Eggman.

Al mismo tiempo que los villanos se fueron, Sonic y sus amigos se dirigieron a casa de Tails, mientras que Amy pilotaba el avión de Tails en modo "regreso a casa".

* * *

 **Taller de Tails.**

Al ver que Tails no estaba en su casa, Sonic y sus amigos se dirigieron al taller, y vieron que allí estaba, con las manos puestas en la mesa. Como si estuviera luchando mentalmente.

-Eeeh… Tails… Somos nosotros. ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Amy.

-… Claro… ¿Por qué no?- dijo Tails sin ninguna energía.

-Ooh, Tails. Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido hoy.- dijo Amy triste.

-Sí. Eso de volverte bebé y todo el escándalo que ha habido ha sido una locura.- dijo Stick sin parar de mover sus manos.

-Je. Seguro que no ha sido tan poco el escándalo.- dijo Tails aún más bajo.

-Vamos. No ha sido para tanto. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te has vuelto un bebé. Has bebido del biberón, has hecho popo, te hemos visto en pañal, Sonic se ha vuelto totalmente empalagoso al cuidarte…-

-Eh, Knuckles. Tampoco lo he sido tanto.- se quejó Sonic.

-Has ido en una mochila de bebés, has ido de pasajero en tu avión sin permiso, te han visto cómo un bebé Eggman y sus robots, todos los aldeanos, incluso esa chica que saludas todos los días y te vuelves rojo cómo un tomate al mirarla, ya me acuerdo, Zooey. Oh. Y has vuelto a la normalidad pero con pañales mientras todos te miraban. No ha sido para tanto.- dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa amistosa.

-"Espero que mañana sea el simple tonto que se equivoca siempre".- pensó Amy furiosa mientras preparaba su martillo.

-… Sonic…-

-¿Sí, Tails?- dijo Sonic asustado.

-Me volví un bebé por culpa tuya…- empezó a afirmar Tails.

-En realidad, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.- dijo Sonic al darse cuenta de decir esas dos palabra.

-Me cuidaste de la forma más empalagosa…-

-En mi defensa diré que simplemente…- intentó Sonic defenderse, lo cual no funcionó.

-Rompiste el Rejuve-Food a posta, e intentaste que no volviera a la normalidad…-

-S-Sobre eso, tengo una justificación…- susurró Sonic perdiendo las fuerzas.

Unos segundos después, Tails quitó sus manos de la mesa, y se giró hacia sus amigos. Lo que vieron no fue ni furia, ni vergüenza. Sus ojos estaban brillando cómo si estuvieran esperando una respuesta importante.

-¿Preferías que fuera un bebé a que fuera cómo soy ahora?- preguntó Tails con una voz triste.

En ese momento, Sonic comprendió lo que le pasaba a Tails. Él le había hecho sentir que deseaba tenerlo siendo un bebé o un niño pequeño, a ser el compañero de equipo y amigo en el que se había convertido. Le hizo pensar que quería menos al Tails actual que al Tails que conoció hace años.

-…T-Tails. Te equivoca. N-No te prefiero cómo bebé. Simplemente, bueno. La idea de un hermano menor siempre me encantó. Puede que me haya pasado una o dos veces…- dijo Sonic con sinceridad a su amigo.

-¿Una o dos veces?- dijeron Amy y Knuckles a la vez.

-L-Lo que quiero decir es que, me encantó tener a alguien quien proteger. Aún así, te volviste alguien increíble e independiente, y eso me hizo muy feliz pero también un poco triste. Cómo si no me necesitaras más.- siguió contando Sonic.

-Sonic…-

-Y al verte cómo un bebé, sentí ese instinto de hermano mayor de proteger a su hermanito. Solo que me excedí un po.. Una barbaridad. Una barbaridad. Siento si te hecho sentir mal o te haya provocado pensamientos oscuros.-

-… ¿de verdad? ¿No piensas mal de cómo soy ahora?- preguntó Tails con esos ojos que podían tocar tu corazón.

-Por supuesto que no, compañero. No solo eres mi hermano. Eres mi amigo y mi gran compañero de aventuras. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.-

La sonrisa que le dio Sonic, consiguió que Tails se sintiera un poco mejor, y al final pudo sonreír con total sinceridad.

-Gracias, Sonic. Y a todos por ayudarme.- dijo Tails feliz.

-No problem, brother.- afirmó Sonic con el pulgar.

-Ha sido un día de locos, pero también nos hemos divertidos.- dijo Amy.

-Al menos esta vez, los agentes del gobierno no han interferido.- dijo Stick mirando por detrás suya.

-Y al final hemos hecho ejercicio con los robots de Eggman.- dijo Knuckles enseñando sus puños.

-Siii. Es verdad. Sonic ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- preguntó Tails tranquilo.

-Lo que sea. Tú solo dime lo que quieres.- respondió Sonic feliz de ver a Tails tranquilo.

-Tengo unas nuevas zapatillas para ti. Pensaba enseñártelas pronto, pero creo que hoy es un buen día.- dijo Tails que se dirigía a buscar las zapatillas.

-Por supuesto. Sonic le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con la velocidad.- afirmó Sonic otra vez en tercera persona.

-Dijimos que eso era algo espeluznante.- susurró Amy.

-Aquí están. En apariencia son similar a los tuyos, pero tiene unas sorpresitas fabulosas.- dijo Tails mientras le daba a Sonic las zapatillas hechas por él.

-Ok. Vamos a probarlos.- dijo Sonic.

A los pocos segundos, Sonic se quitó sus zapatillas y se puso las fabricadas por su amigo. Pero al ponerse la segunda zapatilla, se escuchó un doble clic alrededor del erizo azul.

-Eeeh. Tails. Estas zapatillas están algo apretados.- dijo Sonic intentando quitarse un zapato.

-¿Siiii?- dijo Tails tranquilamente, mientras que sus amigos contemplaron un aura terrorífica en el zorro.

-Y también, no sé. Están algo pesados. Creo que no puedo correr a mi velocidad supersónica.- afirmó Sonic sin percatarse del aura de su hermanito.

-¿No me digas?- preguntó Tails, sin ninguna pizca de sorpresa, mientras se acercaba a coger un invento suyo.

-Tails, perdona la pregunta ¿para qué sirven estas zapatillas pesadas?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Oooh. Solo sirven para evitar que te escapes, Sonic.- afirmó Tails cuando apuntó al erizo azul con un invento que asustó a todo el equipo.

-¿No me digas que va a usar…?- pensaron a la vez los tres miembros del equipo ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Sorpresa, Sonic.- dijo Tails sonriendo mientras disparó el Rejuve-Food a su hermano mayor.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-

El grito que se escuchó fue ensombrecido por la luz cegadora que cubrió todo el taller. Los segundos pasaron, y la luz desapareció. Amy y sus amigos pudieron abrir sus ojos para ver lo que había pasado.

-¿S-Sonic? ¿Tails?- preguntó Amy asustada.

-Hey. Mirad allí.- señaló Knuckles hacia donde debía estar Sonic.

En aquel lugar, no estaba el gran erizo azul que todos conocían. En su lugar, había un pequeño erizo azul, de unos cuatro o cinco años, y que era la viva imagen del famoso erizo.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué me ha pasado?- dijo Sonic con una voz muy aguda.

Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de su voz, y siguió mirando su pequeño cuerpo, sin comprender aún lo que había pasado.

-Chicos… ¿No será por casualidad ese niño… Sonic?- preguntó Sticks en shock.

-¿Qué significa esto, Tails?- gritó Sonic, pero volvió a taparse la boca por su voz aguda.

-Suspiro. Veo que no he perdido mi toque en mis técnicas de persuasión, "hermano mayor".- dijo Tails con una sonrisa aterradora.

-¿N-No me digas que lo de antes era..?- preguntó el pequeño Sonic asustado por comprender la situación.

-Sí. Sonic. Todo era una actuación para que bajaras la guardia, y así te pusieras mis lento-zapatillas. Impidiendo que vayas a la velocidad del sonido y por lo tanto, evitar te escapes de tu castigo.- dijo Tails sonriendo de tal forma que aterraba a Sonic y a sus amigos.

-P-Pero antes tú estabas d-deprimido.- dijo Sonic asustándose de lo que podía ocurrirle.

-Aaah, eso. Tenía mis dudas de que mi plan fuera a funcionar, y temía que fueras a descubrir mi plan, por ser para ti, un libro abierto. Pero todo ha ido mejor de lo esperado.- afirmó Tails contento de la situación.

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacerme Tails? S-Soy yo, Sonic. Tu hermano. ¿N-No serías capaz de hacerme daño, verdad?- dijo Sonic mientras intentaba alejarse de Tails.

-Tranquilo Sonic. No te voy a hacer daño. Solo te voy a devolver lo que me has cuidado cuando era bebé, multiplicado por diez.- afirmó Tails mientras pulsó un control remoto.

No solo Sonic, también sus amigos, se dieron cuenta tarde de la mochila que tenía Tails. En el momento en que pulsó aquel botón, salieron de su mochila hasta ocho garras metálicas, y todas llevaban algo aterrador.

Un biberón, unos pañales, vestiditos, un sonajero, un chupete, polvos de talco, una cámara, y lo más terrorífico, plumas para hacer cosquillas.

-Cómo nos vamos a divertir, Sonic. No. Hermano mayor.- afirmó Tails con un brillo en los ojos aterrador.

-No. Detente. N-No lo hagas. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

La escena que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado aterradora para describirla. Los tres amigos que estuvieron observando se abrazaron de terror, al igual que un dron espía temblaba del terror que sentía su amo.

-R-Recordadme que nunca usemos la operación "Despertar a Sonic" de nuevo.- susurró aterrado Eggman viendo la escena mediante su dron espía.

-Y-Yes Sir.- tartamudearon asustados los dos robots.

-C-Creo que no voy a ser capaz de discutir con Tails durante una temporada.- afirmó Sticks asustada.

-Y-Yo intentaré no molestarlo con problemas absurdos.- dijo Knuckles asustado de su amigo zorruno.

-E-Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros, chicos.- dijo Amy preocupada de la "terrible escena" que ocurría delante de ellos.

-Vamos, Sonic. No tengas vergüenza. Es hora de cambiarte el pañal~.-

-N-No. D-Detente, Tails. No, por favor. ¡NOOOOOOOO!-

Este fue el final de un día de locos, del que muchos no podrían olvidar jamás. Porque se vio el lado más oculto de dos de los héroes más famosos. Y también fue el día en que aprendieron una cosa.

No tocar los cables a Tails, o lo lamentarán.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **SONIC DICE** **= TAILS DICE**

 **-Hola. Soy Tails. Normalmente este sería el momento en que Sonic os diera un consejo, pero digamos que está cansado por un ejercicio de "mucha risa".-**

 _ **-N-No volveré a hacer una travesura como esta… nunca más…-**_

 **-En fin. Hoy estoy para daros un consejo a todos. Los adultos siempre dicen que hay que ver menos la televisión y leer más. Eso nos permite crecer nuestra imaginación. Ahora yo os pregunto. ¿Nunca os habéis imaginado escribir una historia de vuestros personajes favoritos? ¿Un poema, un cuento, una aventura, o incluso hacer un capítulo como los que veis en vuestras series favoritas?**

 **-Para aquellos que dudan de su escritura, escribir lo que conocemos como fanfic, ayuda a mejorar nuestra gramática, nos enseña a aprender nuevas palabras, y despierta nuestra imaginación. Todas esas series, películas que vemos, están escritas en guiones por personas. Así que ¿por qué no intentarlo vosotros?**

 **-Recibiréis comentarios que ayudará a mejorar no solo vuestra autoestima, sino también la forma de relatar una historia. Incluso podéis conocer a personas con los mismos deseos que vosotros. Quién sabe. Puede que uno de vosotros se vuelva un escritor famoso, que empezó escribiendo fanfics.**

 **-Así que os animo a leer y a escribir de lo que más os gusta. Puede que consigáis mostrar un lado nuevo de vuestros adorables personajes. Cómo el que habéis visto de mi amigo Sonic.**

 _ **-Y-Ya he dicho que lo siento…-**_

 **-Y aquí termina mi sesión. Disfrutar de la literatura, y no olvidéis comentar. Adiós.**


End file.
